cuewbugandafandomcom-20200215-history
Usuk
Usuk and Orungo are the first pair of MFPs installed as part of the EWB-CU MFP Pilot program. 2009 During the Implementation trip of May 2009, in partnership with Pilgrim engineers and Makerere University engineering students. In the two site assessments of summer 2009 (June and August), follow-up work was continued with the MFP and a new project was identified and assessed with the help of Pilgrim. During the June trip, an eight-week MFP training program was designed through the collaboration of Pilgrim staff members and the Columbia University students. This training program, which was facilitated by Pilgrim and supported by Engineers Without Borders Columbia University, covered a range of topics from technical training (operations and maintenance), safety, accounting, conflict resolution, and co-op management. During the break-in period, MFP repairs were made and the miller accessory was attached at each site. A Permanent Magnetic Generator (PMG) alternator was also mounted on the MFP base at each site. By the end of the August trip, both MFPs at Usuk and Orungo sites were running successfully and generating income through the services of the miller. While an alternator was mounted at each site, they had not yet been put to use. 2010 Early in May 2010, local electrician Calvin Esabu was asked to assess the two MFP sites of Orungo and Usuk and to come up with a feasible plan for a small electrical system that could be installed at each site. Under the direction of Calvin, the two electrical systems were installed in June 2010. Assessments (in the form of group question and answer sessions) were carried out at each site in order to get a better sense of how the MFP engines were operating a year after their installation. On this site visit, the team observed that running the miller attachment led to a buildup of dust in the MFP structure. This dust not only posed a threat to the mechanical and electrical components of the MFP system, but it also proved hazardous to the engine operators, who suffered eye and respiratory irritation from the dusty environment. 2011 During the summer of 2011, two cyclone overflow exhaust systems were installed in Orungo and Usuk to address concerns about the amount of dust being produced by the miller attachment. In addition to the implementation of the two exhaust systems, site visits to the two new MFP sites in Tubur and Anyara were also completed. Discussions were held with community members at all four sites to gain a sense of how the engines were operating, and the community reactions to the MFPs. Assessments of other local millers and battery charging stations were also completed. 2012 The engine underwent an overhaul in March of 2012 from Pilgrim and has from then on performed much more reliably. From the October 2012 522: "A full engine maintenance at all of the sites have only been recently carried out (in March 2012) and since then, they have all been well except for a breakdown at Usuk that has been addressed. " In Usuk and Orungo, there is a stronger sense of ownership of the MFP. Day to day operations of the MFP, including engine operation and maintenance as well as accounting and other record keeping, is handled almost entirely by co-op members. They operate largely independently, only relying on assistance from Pilgrim when there are major technical failures of the engine. Equipment Info *ENGINE **LISTER 8-2-101 **DURSLEY-ENGLAND **HP. 8 R.P.M.850 **No. 2025 8-1 24 *MILL **JOHNSON DIESEL- HAMMER **KAMPALA - UGANDA **RPM 3750 *POWER ALTERNATOR **Model 1003A **220 vac 12.5 amps 50HZ **Made in PRC (China) **US and PRC PATENT PENDING *WELDING MACHINE **(No mark seen) **Locally fabricated *CASSAVA CHIPPER **(No mark seen) **Locally fabricated